warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Aidana Skota
The youngest daughter of Lord Inquisitor Skotus and his lover Cuma Sybbyl. Aidana was fortunate enough not to inherit her parents curse and so left free to chose her own course in life, a rare privilege in the Imperium. History Early Life Aidana and her elder sisters Kymbeline and Devorguille enjoyed a highly privileged childhood moving, with their entourage of caretakers, from one palatial residence to another in the Sol sector. Their parents were always welcome visitors rather than a regular part of their lives. The departure of Kymbeline and Devorguille for the Scholastica Psykana while Aidana was still quite young was traumatic and is probably at the root of the rebeliousness that has colored her life. Imperial Academy Aidana's decision to join the Imperial Navy seemed a conventional enough choice of career for a young noblewoman and with her connections she had no trouble getting an appointment to the prestigious Academy Solaris on Luna. She made it through the four years training by the skin of her teeth, her academic scores were excellent but her disciplinary record exactly the opposite. Only the Skota name and money kept her from being expelled on several occasions. As it was she graduated at the exact bottom of her class. Naval Career Warrant of Trade Personality Appearance Aidana's original hair color was brown, like her mother's, but she altered it to blond shortly after entering the academy and has worn that color ever since. It goes well with her ice-blue eyes, shading to aqua when she wears green. In feature she resembles her father with the characteristic angular Skota bone structure. She generally wears a uniform of tight white trousers and green-blue tail-coat lavishly trimmed with gold with positively insane bullion epaulets. She lost her right hand on the Deathworld of Pytthus replacing it with a mechanical augment of distinctly skeletal design that most people prefer not to shake. Abilities and Traits Aidana has been a smashing success as a Rogue Trader. In just over a century of activity she has built herself nice little fief on the western fringe effectively controlling the trade of three entire sectors. Holding onto these gains in the face of fierce competition from other Rogue Traders and occasional challenges from the Administratum or local nobles has kept her entertained and her edge keen. She is an expert ship handler and more than adequate fleet commander known in both capacities for her unconventional and unpredictable tactics. Fleet ''Miles Gloriosus'' The current Flagship of Aidana's trader fleet is this Ambition class cruiser brand new - as star ships go - from the Kormisoshi dockyards of the Calixis Sector and equipped the firepower of a battlecruiser. The Miles was ordered some fifty years ago when Aidana decided she needed more firepower to deal with the poaching of opportunist rivals like Douchard Bagge. ''Sanctus Sanguinius'' Conquest Class Star Galleon ''Lady Skotia'' Gothic Class Cruiser. Aidana's original flagship and still her favorite for special missions. ''Caladbolg'' Sword Class Frigate ''Fragarach'' Sword Class Frigate ''Soluis'' Sword Class Frigate Relations Family Chesenie Cumahl Skota About thirty years ago Aidana rather abruptly decided she needed an heir. Who she picked for the father remains a mystery but her daughter emerged from a gestation capsule and was legally acknowledged and given full House Rights in 921.M41. Commander Chesenie Skota is currently C.O. of the frigate Soluis. Friends and Allies Enemies Quotes By About Trivia Category:Characters Category:Kadjah Thoris Category:House Skota Category:Rogue Traders